Smash Brothers Ultimate: A Mii Gunner's Wedding
by Chaokachu
Summary: Rochelle the Mii's wedding, ten years on from joining Smash Ultimate.


Smash Brothers Ultimate: A Gunner Mii's Wedding

Just saying, Smash Ultimate and any characters, except my Mii, mentioned ain't mine.

It had been ten years since the day of Rochelle's debut in Smash Ultimate. Ten long years of her will to never give in, and her strategic battle plans. She and her fiancé were fully grown 20 year olds, but had met as ten year olds. "How odd, I've been here for years now. Time really does fly." the adult Mii Gunner thought.

And it had all lead up to her big moment.

_Flashback to a few months ago… _

"Rochelle…" he whispered into her ear as they sat upon the green, lush hillside. "There's only one thing more beautiful than the ocean view. It's you." the young adult smiled, taking his girlfriend's rounded, spherical hand.

"Thank you!" Rochelle laughed, her eyes becoming cute black arches. She leant back in the grass, watching the sun set slowly. "Y'know, I've been thinking. How about we, well, spend the rest of our lives… together, you and I?" the dark-skinned girl smiled, her long black hair blowing around her majestically in the breeze. Her boyfriend grinned, and giggled childishly "I was going to ask you the same thing." before pulling a black and gold box from his pocket. He opened it up.

"Rochelle Lilac, I ask you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Rochelle smiled calmly, and said "You read my mind. Of course I will!" before leaping on her new fiancé's shoulders, the tiny silver wedding band (Miis can't wear rings) secured around her wrist.

_End of Flashback…_

Rochelle sighed, shaking her head. It had been so long ever since she met him. They'd been mean to each other when they'd met, but had eventually opened up after a tragic time.

_Flashback to five years ago… _

It was the Wars against the Light. Galeem had returned, and was doing his best to kill every single Fighter.

Rochelle was doing her best to help Pikachu's wounds. He was weak, and the teen Gunner was doing her best to staunch the bleeding from his arm.

"Don't give up little guy! We can't lose you, please stay awake!" she pleaded with Pikachu. The little Pokémon smiled, before closing his eyes and flopping into her arms. "Pikuhhhhhh…" he groaned quietly, trying to spark. Nothing happened. Rochelle was about to give up all hope when suddenly, there was a loud buzzing, and a huge bolt of electricity zipped out of nowhere, and hitting Pikachu. The little Pokémon began getting stronger again.

"Hey, wh-who are you?" she cried out towards the source of the electricity.

_End of Flashback… _

It was finally her big moment. There stood Rochelle Lilac, clad in a white lace dress, a white rose headband in her dark hair, and a smile on her face.

It was time to marry him.

She was lead through the doors, where crowds of Fighters, Assist Trophies and Poké Ball Assists started smiling and cheering quietly. At the end of the aisle stood there, the man of her dreams. The one she was going to marry.

Rock was no longer child-like. His tiny boy's body was now taller and fairly muscular. The blue had faded from his eyes, leaving them a sharp emerald green, and he looked a little like his future rendition, X. But his childish smirk was still there, and his tiny nose, and his loving, caring personality. No upgrades in the world had changed the way he saw his fiancée. He was dressed in a tuxedo rather than his famous blue armour (something else that would never change), and he smiled more when he saw Rochelle.

"You ready, Rochelle?" he whispered to her.

"Of course, Rocky." she whispered back as the priest began to speak…

"Rochelle, wake up! It's your turn to fight!" Mega Man shouted at the ten year old Mii girl. Rochelle jumped up, realising that she had been asleep for a few hours. "So sorry Rocky- I mean, Mega Man! I got really tangled up in my dreams and…" she trailed off, blathering excuses as she ran.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this vaguely interesting story! Sorry that there's not much detail in it, just that I'm sick at time of writing and brain doesn't want to brain. See you round! **


End file.
